Army of Two
by Jimbo Hitsugaya
Summary: This begins during the Arrancar arrival ark. It is a story about two OC's and there interactions with Ichigo in his attempts to save Orihime from Aizen.


Army of Two A/N:Rysaurs: Well this is the start of our fic. All I have to say is sorry 'bout any mistakes and review.  
A/N:jimbohitsugaya:This is a fic me and my best mate wrote. This is also my first fic. Please enjoy and review. More will follow.

Disclaimer:We, sadly, do not own Bleach.  
Ichigo watched as Grimmjow's hand glowed red and a blood like light began to spill itself onto Rukia's head. He could do nothing to stop it.  
There was a flash of light as the cero fired. Ichigo blinked in surprise; Rukia wasn't there, not even her remains. He looked to Grimmjow and seen him staring past him. Ichigo turned his head and saw two soulreapers standing one behind Rukia and the other in front.  
Rukia sat between them looking dazed and gasping for breath. Both had their zanpaktuo sheathed.

"More soulreapers? This could be fun," Grimmjow's face broke into his trademark manic smile.

The one in front spoke,"Help those two, I'll deal with him."

Grimmjow laughed," Deal with me! I'm the sixth Espada!"

"I know who you are Grimmjow Jeaguerjacques, Espada Six." Grimmjow's face hardened and he suddenly moved with incredible speed toward the Soulreaper.  
Grimmjow's fist was now centimetres away from the soulreaper's face. It drew closer, closer and then...nothing, the soulreaper had dissappeared.  
Grimmjow heard a low whistling and only just managed to jump out of the way of the attack from behind.

Before the soulreaper could re-adjust his balance Grimmjow lunged at him zanpaktuo in hand, ripping it from Ichigo's arm without anyone noticing. The soulreaper's eyes widened as he felt the blade stop moving as the guard reached his stomach. He gasped in pain and Grimmjow grinned in satisfaction. The soulreaper leapt back, forcing the blade to rip back through his body.

He brought his sword down to his side, pointing it towards his enemy and held a firm stance. A wind whipped up around the soulreaper. The air took on a green tint as the soulreaper shouted.

"Evolve Roheline!"  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The sun was falling behind the clouds as night descended. The air was bitingly cold but few noticed it as they tried to win their brutal football match.  
They weren't cold, if any thing they felt too warm. The match ended in a victory for one team and a defeat for the other. The winners celebrated for a little while but it wasn't that big a deal; they always won. A little while later two boys were walking across the playing field, laughing and smiling at their victory.  
They stopped talking as the night deepened.

All that could be heard for a little while was their footsteps and the sound of clothes rubbing against skin. Ryan Cairns was the older of the two boys, only by a few months but older non the less. he had dark brown hair which parted in the middle with a fringe on either side. he had hazel eyes that were as dark as the night sky. He was on a high from the match they had just one , he had scored two goals and was incredibley impressed with himself, he had a spring in his step. He was always a bit excited but he was particualy happy tonight as they made there way home. The second boy was a little taller than the first and walked in a more orderly fashion but there was stil a swing in his step. He had a broad nose set squarely between his two, calculating blue eyes. His hair had no style;it just sat on his head but seemed to spike forward. This boy's name was Jim Feeney.  
Across his shoulders lay a sports bag which he carried deftly barely noticing the weight, even when it knocked against his right leg.  
Both boys way of life was soon to be shattered, quickly, shockingly and completely.  
Straight in front was a group of six teens a year or two older than the boys. A car tire screeched as it rounded the corner. Time seemed to slow as the distance between the small group and the larger one steadily lessoned.  
Both boys nodded to the group and continued past.

They turned down a side street and the silence was ripped apart by a howling ripping through the night. Jim froze while Ryan, who knew only that he should have heard something, looked around in confusion. Ryan noticed Jim's fear, "Jim? Jim what's wrong?"  
Jim didn t speak but just stood froze with fear gazing at the sky, Ryan walked towards Jim just as an what seemed like an explosion went off in the alley behind them,the explosion sent both Jim and Ryan to their backs. Jim was the first to rise to his feet he stared down the alley to see a beast so vile he had to force himself not to turn away it had a white mask on it was massive maybe 10 feet tall with the body of a scorpion and a large purple tongue hanging from its mouth. Next thing Jim knew the hideous beast let out a howl that shattered the silence of the night and charged winding up its stinger for an attack when it was about 10 meters from Jim it launched its stinger, Jim moved to dodge the point of the stinger but that was all that missed the rest of the stinger and the tail behind it knocked Jim into to the building to one side of the ally. Jim lay with the wind knocked out of him and he felt like he had broken every one of his ribs. He raised his head to see what was happening, when he raised his head he saw Ryan running towrards him then being struck to the ground by the beast he was pinned he called out for help as the beast raised its stinger to deliver the finishing blow. Jim felt something building up inside of him then he blanked out and there was an explosion of light around him.

Ryan had to close his eyes to guard them from the flash of light when he opened them again Jim was gone he then turned to look at the beast that was over him which had been stunned by the flash but was now ready itself to attack again. The beast brought its stinger down with lightning speed Ryan closed his eyes in anticipation of what was to come when he felt nothing for a while he opened his eyes to find Jim standing in front of him wearing a black robe but weirder than that, he was holding what seemed to be a katana. The katana had blocked the stinger. Ryan just lay there in astonishment, speechless.  
Then Jim pushed the katana forward driving the beast back he then disappeared and the beasts stinger hit the ground where he had been, then he appeared behind the beast and all the legs on its right side fell off and the beast fell unable to stand.

Jim appeared in front of the beast and said Don t ever think about hurting my friend then brought his sword in an arch down through the beasts mask and as he did the beast deteriorated into nothing. Jim then sheathed his sword and walked towards Ryan and offered him his hand. Ryan graciously accepted his help to his feet he was still kind of in shock from what had just happened.

When he was on his feet, he asked, What the hell was that?

The sound of wooden clogs walking down the alley. Ryan and Jim turned and...

A/N:Rysaurs:Review!  
A/N:jimbohitsugaya:please! 


End file.
